Professor Itachi
by Lila Nogueira
Summary: Itachi, começou a carreira de professor no mesmo colégio que seu irmão caçula, Sasuke. Acontecem muitos problemas e confusões nessa fase que vai bagunçar a vida de todos... Leiam! T por ter linguagem pesada. NÃO É YAOI!


**Professor Itachi**

_Capítulo I:__ Segunda-feira_

_Por: Inuzuka Rin_

_** LEGENDA: **_

_-Pensamentos de Itachi _

**- Pensamentos de Sasuke**

_-Pensamentos de outros personagens ou flashes back _

-Narração, falas de personagens, etc...

-Quem é aquele babaca ali na frente? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos compridos e olhos perolados para o colega ao lado.  
-Era só o que me faltava. Outro idiota que a Shizune contratou para nos "encher o saco". – respondeu o outro.  
-Ahh... Mas ele é bonito... Muito bonito... – comentou uma loira com os amigos que criticavam o tal "babaca".  
Esses e outros tantos comentários eram feitos referente a um rapaz moreno com o cabelo muito escuro e comprido amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo sentado numa cadeira de plástico no grande palco de apresentações do colégio. Estava muito distraído olhando para um enorme símbolo de uma "raquete de ping pong" dividida em uma parte branca e outra vermelha, ao meio. Abaixo do estranho desenho estava escrito "Colégio Estadual Minato Namikaze".  
-Olhem só para ele: parece até uma mulher com esse cabelo enorme. Que palhaçada... – brincou um garoto rindo da figura presente no grande palco do colégio.  
-O que você tem contra aos homens de cabelo comprido heim, sr. Nara? - um homem muito alto com cabelos muito compridos, e louros, apareceu atrás do garoto que, antes, fazia comentários nada gentis sobre o moreno distraído do palco.  
-Eu? Nada, professor. Só estava...  
-Que bom! Senão iríamos ficar, por uma semana, tendo aulas sobre o reinado de D Pedro, particulares... - o loiro deu uma piscadela extremamente estranha para o garoto e se distanciou rindo.  
-Deus que me livre! Esse professor estranho aí me cantando... Que vida problemática! - reclamou o Nara colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, estressado.  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
Enquanto isso, Itachi, o nome da pessoa que recebia comentários nada gentis, olhavado símbolo da escola, para o garoto que fazia os comentários sobre a sua pessoa...

_**Itachi's POV**_  
Que merda é essa? Uma raquete de ping pong como símbolo de uma escola? E esse tal de "Minato Na-Minha-Casa", que raios de nome estranho! Hoje em dia não existe mais aquelas escolas com brasões bonitos e nomes elegantes. Agora virou esse circo... Senhor...  
"Parece uma mulher"... Eu escutei isso viu seu moleque atrevido! Ai, se eu te pego na rua... Nunca mais vai querer criticar o cabelo de alguém...  


E por que essa coisa não começa logo? Eu quero fazer logo essa palestra, (se Deus quiser) ser aprovado e voltar para a minha casa para jogar "Splinter Cell"!  
_**Itachi's POV off**_

-Sr. Itachi?  
O moreno de cabelos cumpridos olhou para a pessoa que o chamava.  
-Sim? –respondeu ele distraído.  
-Podemos começar? - perguntou uma mulher de cabelos curtos.  
-Sim?  
-Podemos começar? - repetiu ela  
-Sim?  
_O que ele está tentando fazer? Quer ser despedido sem ao menos fazer o teste para trabalhar aqui no colégio?_ - pensou a mulher ficando nervosa.  
-Eu quero saber se pode...  
-Já disse que sim, oras! - interrompeu Itachi quase caindo no riso por ver a grande a irritação da mulher à sua frente.  
-É que o senhor não respondia e... Ah deixa pra lá. - Desanimou ela ao ver o Uchiha olhando para os lados, distraído como se não ouvisse nada. - Começamos em 15 minutos.  
-Desculpe? - dessa vez Itachi não conseguiu conter a vermelhidão que tomou conta de sua face por segurar o riso. - Disse alguma coisa, Sra. Shizune?  
-Eu não agüento mais! Tenho que achar outra pessoa para lhe dar instruções Uchiha Itachi! - resmungou Shizune se afastando do moreno brincalhão.  
_Mulheres estressadas... Foi só uma brincadeirinha... hehe _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-XX-X-X--X-X-  
Enquanto isso, na entrada do salão entrou um rapaz, ridiculamente parecido com Uchiha Itachi, porém com o cabelo curto e a aparência mais jovem. Ah, também não possuía as charmosas "marquinhas" perto do nariz, como as de Itachi.  
-O que esta acontecendo aqui? Vai falar que a "Shizú" contratou outro louco para dar palestra aqui? - perguntou ele rindo ao redor de vários outros garotos que pareciam ter as mesmas idades.  
-Ahh... Sasuke, é um tal de Iashi que veio tentar ser professor de "Orientação". - respondeu um loiro ao seu lado.  
-Iashi? Orientação? Naruto, de onde você tirou isso?  
-É... Uvilha Iashi... alguma coisa assim é o nome desse idiota. Bom, eu ouvi lá na diretoria, aquele dia que dei um soco no Konohamaru e levei suspensão, a Shizú falando com a velha Tsunade que vinha um cara dar aula de "Orientação Para Jovens". Que era uma matéria ótima, em sua opinião e que, talvez, ajudasse os alunos. Disse também que era um cara novo e que estava ainda fazendo faculdade de alguma coisa. Mas, segundo ela, ele falava bem. Como se isso adiantasse alguma coisa...  
-Uvilha Iashi? Novo? "Orientação Para Jovens"? - Sasuke agora estava perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir. Não podia ser... Uvilha Iashi não seria...?

_**Flash Back - Sasuke**_  
_-Itachi, você realmente não passa de um idiota... - Sasuke falava e gargalhava ao mesmo tempo, vendo o seu irmão, Uchiha Itachi imitando um primo que acabara de ligar para sua casa._  
_-"Ó pequeno Ita-kun, fico com pena que esteja cuidando de casa, sozinho... Mas, prometo que o visitarei logo, primo." Fala sério! Se esse moleque aparecer aqui eu me jogo pela janela! - brincava Itachi colocando uma dúzia de pipocas na boca._  
_-Seria um __**grande **__favor que faria à mim, bro. – respondeu Sasuke, irônico._  
_-Ah, claro! Tenho certeza de que logo depois que eu me jogasse você iria querer fazer o mesmo. Ninguém agüenta esse cara!_  
_-HaHaHa... quem sabe... –Sasuke deu uma pequena pausa, e, quando criou coragem, continuou - Ô bro, "cê" não faz nada... Fica só em casa deitado, __dormindo, jogando vídeo game, brincando. Desde que terminou o colegial, não sai mais de casa, pô! E isso já faz 3 anos!- resmungou o caçula jogando uma das almofadas que estava ao seu lado, no irmão._  
_-Ah cara - ele pareceu perder toda a euforia e sentou em um grande pufe em frente ao irmão -Eu não tenho ânimo pra nada! Sabe, antes quando tínhamos o velho Fugaku aqui, eu era capaz de fazer de tudo. Mas agora, sem ele, desanimei._  
_Sasuke olhou tristemente para o irmão mais velho que agora mantinha os olhos no chão. Nunca o vira assim. Então, para quebrar esse clima pesado, perguntou:_  
_-Bro, se você fosse trabalhar, o que faria?_  
_Itachi não pensou muito para responder e logo falou:_  
_-Seria professor de orientação._  
_-Orientação? – Sasuke acabara de ouvir a coisa mais estranha do mundo. Só não riu para não magoar o irmão._  
_-É Sakê, orientação. Sei lá, é que eu me vejo tão "down" e fico imaginando quantos jovens estão assim... E ai, pensei em ser professor de orientação para levantar o astral dessas pessoas!_  
_**Fim de Flash Back **_

-Uchihaaaa!  
Sasuke acordou assustado do transe. Esteve parado durante alguns segundos no meio da porta de entrada do salão. Olhou para trás e viu um garoto ruivo com olhos contornados de preto muito verdes e vivos, nervoso por não poder entrar no salão.  
-Qual é meu? Você vai ficar aí por quanto tempo? Ahh, já sei. Ficou impressionado pelo seu parente ter vindo dar aula aqui, não é? Que isso Uchiha, aposto que ele não vai fazer você passar vergonha... Por enquanto! - O ruivo, ao contrário de Sasuke não tinha nenhum grupo ao seu redor. Apenas uma garota loira com o cabelo amarrado em quatro pequenos coques e outro rapaz que carregava uma grande mochila nas costas e seu rosto tinha uma pintura na cor roxa exótica, em outras palavras, diferente.  
Sasuke, que sempre tinha um bom motivo para pular no pescoço do ruivo e enchê-lo de porrada, não o fez, pois ainda estava perplexo com o que acabara de isso, apenas deu passagem para o outro entrar.  
-Xii... Parece que é sério mesmo... Ele nem me xingou de ruivinha sexy hoje! - sussurrou o ruivo para a loira ao seu lado, parecendo assustado com a falta de atitude de Sasuke.  
-Que foi Gaara? Sentiu falta dos elogios? Ah... bem que eu desconfiei que você era v...  
-Vira essa boca pra lá, Temari! Eu sou espada, mano! Só achei estranho o Uchiha não fazer nada comigo depois do que eu disse a ele...  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
-Sasuke-kun? Tudo bem? - uma garota alta e muito bonita com os cabelos róseos, envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura do Uchiha paralisado.  
-Eu... É... Sim, claro, Sakura. - respondeu ele ao sentir o carinhoso toque da namorada. - Obrigado. - acrescentou distraído.  
Ela encostou o queixo em seu ombro e continuou:  
-Itachi está mesmo aqui?  
-Parece que sim... Esse cara... - De perplexo, Sasuke, agora, se sentia feliz e irritado ao mesmo tempo. Não estava acreditando que o irmão finalmente tinha dado um rumo na vida. Mas... Tinha que ser no seu colégio? - Bom agora o que me resta é ver o que ele tem a dizer. Sabe, ele começou a faculdade há quase um ano, aproximadamente e ficou incrivelmente estudioso e esforçado. Coisa que ele nunca foi... Depois que meu pai... morreu - Seus olhos arderam e sua garganta queimou. Era tão difícil falar sobre o falecido pai.  
-Eu... Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura já repetira centenas de vezes essa amarga frase, mas era o melhor consolo que tinha para o namorado, no momento.  
-Eu também sinto – ele apenas sorri sem-graça como agradecimento dos sentimentos que a namorada desejou para seu pai – Mas bom, continuando... Ele, depois de uma conversa que tivemos, pareceu voltar quase a ser o Itachi de antes. Foi para faculdade e começou a fazer "Psicologia".  
-O Itachi?  
-Não, eu. - ironizou Sasuke rindo.  
-Céus, não consigo imaginar seu irmão estudando "Psicologia".  
-Ahh... eu também não conseguia mas depois do 3° mês...

_**Flash Back - Sasuke**_  
_-Oi Sakê, oi mãe!_  
_Itachi acabara de entrar na casa da família Uchiha encharcado e sonolento, porém, feliz._  
_-Até que enfim, filho! Por que demorou? - Mikoto, a mãe mais coruja do mundo, abraçou o filho como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam em 5 anos. - Meu amor, vai tirar essa roupa toda molhada! Pode pegar uma pneumo..._  
_-...ultramicroscópicacilindravulcânicacoliótica. - respondeu Itachi sorrindo e beijando a mãe agradecido._  
_-Ultra- o- que?_  
_-Nada mãe. É brincadeira. Vou tomar um banho e já conto tudo._  
_Itachi passou pela sala e entrou no banheiro deixando tudo molhado e sujo de lama._  
_Passado um tempo, voltou limpo e seco para a sala._  
_-E ai cara. Que história é essa de voltar 3 hs mais tarde para o apê? - perguntou Sasuke ao ver o irmão saindo do quarto._  
_-Vim a pé. - respondeu ele deitando no sofá. - Estou exausto. Deixe-me descansar, amanhã contarei os detalhes sórdidos..._  
_-O QUE? VOCÊ VEIO A PÉ DE LÁ ATÉ AQUI?_  
_-Não, vim voando._  
_-Você tem problema? É... é muito longe a sua faculdade!_  
_-Problema? Sim,eu tenho um: você. E nem é tão longe assim. 35 km._  
_-35?! _  
_-É Sakê, 35! Vou contar logo o que aconteceu antes que você exploda..._  
_E Itachi relatou tudo o que ocorreu na faculdade._  
_-Nossa, bro. Você gosta mesmo de estudar. - surpreendeu-se Sasuke ao terminar de ouvir o fato. - Você poderia ter voltado mais cedo com os seus amigos..._  
_-Não. Só porque tinha uma aula vaga, que era a terceira, eu não tinha que vir embora. Preferi ficar lá. E eu gosto de estudar. Não só gosto como quero me formar logo e dar aulas. Você me animou Sakê, lembra? Agora ninguém me desanima!_  
_**Fim de Flash Back**_

_**-**_Depois do 3° mês, vendo ele se esforçar tanto, percebi que esse era meu irmão de verdade! Mas, sabe, mesmo eu ficando feliz por ele, dar aulas de "Orientação" aqui nessa escola, é motivo de zoação para o resto da vida. E... eu não quero que meu irmão seja zoado. Ele está tão feliz... - concluiu Sasuke, agora, dando um gentil selinho na namorada.

-Não fala besteira, Sasuke! Ele é seu irmão! Cadê o estímulo para ele, heim? - reclamou Sakura.

-Ou Sasuke, é verdade que aquele viadinho que ta lá no palco é seu brother? - o garoto de comentários indelicados sobre Itachi, Shikamaru Nara, se aproximou do grupo apenas para ter o gostinho de deixar o Uchiha mais novo estressado. - No mínimo deve ser. Essa carinha meiga não engana...

-Não, Shikamaru. Eles não são meigos e sim, delicados. LOVE YOU, UCHIHAS! – brincou o garoto de olhos perolados.

-Ah, Neji... fala sério! "Love you"? Cara você é espada... não esquece!

-Isso aí mano! Eu sou espada! – gritou Gaara de repente ao chegar perto do grupo.

-Í, ó a ruivinha sexy do Sasuke! Saku, fica ligada, o Gaadelicious detona qualquer um, heim? – brincou Shikamaru mandando um beijo para o ruivo.

-Já detonou você, Shika-kun? –perguntou Sakura achando graça da situação.

-Quem sabe... – dessa vez, o Nara piscava para Gaara que retribuía com gestos obscenos. – Mas, o que essa ruiva fez com o Sasuke e o irmão dele, não tem preço! Ou tem, zoação para o resto de suas vidas.

Aquilo começou a irritar profundamente Sasuke. Então, para descontar essa forte raiva, pulou no pescoço de Shikamaru e acertou vários socos no garoto.

-Sasuke-kun, para com isso!! - Sakura gritava e tentava tirar o Uchiha de cima do Nara.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Puta merda, era só o que me faltava! Garotos brigando! Ah, vou deixar que se matem, não to com a mínima vontade de sair do meu trono... Mas, espera aí... Aquele lá não é...

-SASUKE!! - Itachi pulou da cadeira de plástico (trono) e pulou do palco em um grande salto. Correu em direção ao fundo do salão onde estavam os garotos.

-Você nunca mais vai me zoar, seu merda... - Sasuke batia, gritava, cuspia em cima do Nara, que agora sangrava e não reagia.

-Sasuke para com isso! - Itachi finalmente chegou até o local e puxou o irmão de uma só vez fazendo-o cair de costas na direção contrária. Levantou Shikamaru e o levou para a enfermaria.

-Sasu-u...Sasu-suke-kun... - Sakura se agachou ao lado do namorado, preocupada com o que acabara de ver.

-Estou bem, Sakura. Só precisava bater naquele desgraçado – Enquanto tentava se levantar, um sorriso vitorioso e frio apareceu em seu rosto. -Aposto que nunca mais vai dizer essas coisas...

-Para! Pára Uchiha Sasuke! Você não é assim. – gritou Sakura balançando a cabeça, nervosa.

-O que?

-Você nunca foi agressivo dessa maneira. Você exagerou! Podia ter matado o Shika e...

-Shika? Você... você "troca idéia" com esse... esse... merda?

-Sou presidente do grêmio estudantil daqui. "Troco idéia" com quase todo o mundo.

-Você é presidente?

-Como assim? Você sabe disso!

-É, eu sei, eu sei... – lembrou-se vagamente de Sakura chegando a sua casa para dar a notícia que foi eleita à presidente do grêmio estudantil do colégio. Não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito, pois o único soco que levara de Shikamaru, deixou-o tonto.

-Não sei o que está acontecendo som você, Sasuke. Até a poucos minutos atrás você estava numa boa conversando comigo, Naruto, Sai e Sora...

-Ah, ta, cala a boca, Sakura! Eu não fiz nada de mais. Só me revoltei com as coisas que ele disse...

-Uh... ficou revoltadinho, Uchiha? – gozou Gaara rindo.

-Quer apanhar também, ruivinha sexy? – resmungou Sasuke tentando se manter em pé.

Gaara nem respondeu e saiu do lugar disfarçadamente.

-Que foi, Sakura? EU NÃO FIZ NADA DE ERRADO! – gritou Sasuke ao ver a garota olhá-lo nervosamente.

-É claro que fez. E está agindo errado. Não enxerga isso? Sabe, ultimamente você tem mudado de estado como a minha bisavó teve filhos!

-Sério? Ah, nem percebi, sabe. – ironizou ele irritado.

-Bom, que pena que não percebe os seus defeitos. Pelo menos eu, percebo. Não os seus defeitos, apenas, mas sim, as suas falhas, para ajudá-lo a concertá-las. Mas, vejo que não sou bem-vinda por você, nesse momento, então vou deixá-lo, como diz você, "a pampa" (tranqüilo, de boa).

Ao dizer isso, Sakura sai do local cabisbaixa. Sasuke fica muito confuso e não consegue refletir sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e observou as grandes janelas ensolaradas.

Logo Itachi voltou e, ao ver o irmão, sentou-se ao se lado e susurrou:

-Por que fez isso?

-Ele... aquele verme... já faz um tempo que eu fiquei de dar essa surra nele. – respondeu Sasuke sem olhá-lo.

-Sakê... olhe para mim.

Sasuke olhou o irmão. Este o fitava como se estivesse lendo a sua mente.

-Não quero discutir, Sakê, mas me faça só um favor: Não se meta em brigas novamente.

E antes que o outro Uchiha pudesse protestar, Itachi voltou para o palco.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dez minutos depois, Shizune entrou no salão e pediu para que Itachi começasse.

-Ok, quanto tempo tenho? - perguntou ele olhando o grande relógio em uma das paredes do local.

-Quinze minutos. - respondeu ela.

-Obrigado. - disse em tom irônico.

-Comece logo. – _Nossa, essa aí ficou azeda depois daquela nossa última conversinha..._

_**Itachi's POV**_

Que estresse! Bom, vou começar logo isso. Ai, meu Deus, me abençoe, agora. Juro que não vou zoar mais o meu primo. Mas, por favor, eu preciso ter êxito nessa palestra!

- CAHAM... Bom dia. - bom começo, não acham? Bom, até seria se eu não tivesse recebido nada como resposta. -Meu nome é Uchiha Itachi e estou aqui para dar aulas de "Orientação".

-HaHaHaHa... Eu não disse que o esquisitão ia dar aulas de orientação?"

Qual é gorducho? Vai ficar gritando na minha aula mesmo?

-Ei, garoto! - Chamei.

O garoto gordinho me olhou com um ar de deboche, mas, felizmente, não falou nada.

-Qual é o seu nome? - perguntei.

-Por que diria?

-Por que estou perguntando.

Uma onda de "ÓÓÓs e UUUs" correu pelo salão.

-Hum, ok, você venceu, **professor de Orientação**. - ele está debochando da minha matéria? - Meu nome é Chouji.

-Muito prazer, Chouji. Meu nome é Itachi.

-Ah eu sei, você já falou.

-Ah, então você sabe?!

-Sei o que?

-Que meu nome é Itachi.

-Você está me zoando?

-Não, não. De maneira alguma.

-Então por que a ironia?

-Simplesmente por que meu nome é Itachi e não "esquisitão". Achei que não tinha ouvido o meu nome quando me chamou assim.

-Sim, eu ouvi, irmão. Mas, você é esquisito.

-Pode até ser, **meu irmão**. Mesmo eu sendo "esquisitão", tenho um nome. E exijo que me chame por ele. Quer que eu o repita para o senhor não esquecer?

Isso são assovios? Uau, eu nem comecei o meu discurso e já estou me dando bem!

-Ok. Bom, voltando. Estou aqui para dar aulas de Orientação.

-Sexual?! - Ai, era só o que me faltava. Uma maníaca sexual precoce me interrompendo em pleno discurso. Vish, só tenho 7 minutos!

-Qual é o seu nome? - não liguem. Eu sempre vou perguntar isso ás pessoas que não conheço.

-Ino, professor.

-Muito prazer, Ino. Bom, também. Orientação Sexual é outro ponto bem importante que, se eu for realmente professor de vocês, iremos estudar.

Achei que iria ouvir outro comentário tipo: "Ah, que bom que ainda não é o nosso professor. Tomara que não consiga!" Mas, a única coisa que ouvi foi o barulho de chicletes sendo mascados em diversas bocas.

Continuei meu discurso. Falei tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo... Acho que não vou conseguir esse emprego. Os alunos devem ter me achado um saco.

-...e bom, não vou dar aulas com "notas". Minhas aulas são mais ou menos, opcionais. Sabe, vou evitar ao máximo, a escrita. Pretendo fazer debates, passar vídeos e excursões. E não vou escolher temas chatos e desanimadores. Sei como vocês jovens são. Afinal de contas, eu também sou. Tenho 23 anos! Meus temas vão ser, por exemplo "A vida na rua", que seria tudo sobre os adolescentes que passam a maior parte do dia/noite, na rua. Fumando, bebendo... Coisas que muitos jovens fazem. - Foi assim que terminei. Olhei ao redor e vi alguns rapazes se 

mexerem, como se algo tivesse lhes incomodando. Senti que tinha tocado num ponto muito fraco deles. Acho que me dei mal...

-Professor! - UOUUU um ótimo começo! Um **garoto** me chamou de professor!

-Sim? – respondi olhando para o garoto que me chamou.

-Quando você vai começar a dar aula aqui?

-Nome?

-Rock Lee.

-Se eu for aprovado, semana que vem.

Vários alunos sorriram e fizeram comentários de aprovação. Será que gostaram?

-Uh, acabou o meu tempo. Galera, eu quero uma pesquisa sobre... - Todos os sorrisos foram substituídos por caras de desaprovação e reclamações em voz baixa. Sabia que isso era o que eles detestavam! - Brincadeira! Talvez na quarta eu volte para falar sobre alguns temas que, se eu for professor, estudaremos esse ano. Falou pessoal! Boa aula!

Dizendo isso, metade dos alunos saiu como se acabassem de sair da cadeia. Isso me desanimou. Alguns estavam até com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Significa que estavam dormindo. Mas, em contra a partida, parte do restante me cumprimentou, ou aplaudiram e disseram que esperam ansiosamente às minhas aulas.

_**Itachi's POV off**_

-Itachi.

O futuro professor de orientação procurou a voz que o chamava e encontrou Shizune parecendo que ia explodir... de alegria ou de raiva?

-Sim?

-Não comesse com isso outra vez! - pediu Shizune lembrando-se da penúltima conversa que tiveram.

-Isso o que?

-Ah, esquece! – _Caramba! Tudo essa mulher pede para eu esquecer... _- Bom o que significa isso? - ela tirou uma folha inteiramente escrita à mão.

-Amm... é uma folha usada?

-Não! É, exatamente, o que o senhor disse nessa palestra!

Itachi pegou a folha e leu, resumidamente, o que estava escrito.

-E...? - perguntou ele devolvendo a folha assim que terminara de lê-la.

-"E...?" Você prestou muita atenção no que disse?

-É óbvio que sim.

-Ah, e o que me diz em relação a isto: "Minha aula não haverá notas. Será praticamente opcional!"

-Eu não disse exatamente isso...

-Que seja! Você ainda nem foi contratado e já está falando do seu "esquema escolar"?

-É talvez eu... _Odeio me fazer de confuso, mas precisa ter muita lábia para lidar com ela. Sabe, já faz uma semana que eu conheço a Shizune. E, mesmo nesse pouco tempo, descobri várias coisas sobre ela. Por exemplo: Ela gosta de estar certa! Se eu, pelo ou menos, fingir que estou me sentindo errado, ela vai ficar satisfeita... eu acho!__ -_ Pensou ele, rezando para que sua teoria esteja certa.

-Ahh... finalmente você reconheceu o seu erro, não é Uchiha?! Fico satisfeita! –_Ah, é claro que ficou satisfeita, Shizú... _- Bom, mas tirando isso, você foi muito bom! Comparado ao último que veio aqui dar aula de flauta...

_Acho que vou me dar bem! Se depender da Shizú eu já estou contratado. O problema é que ainda tem aquela diretora velha que não foi muito com a minha cara... Shizú, conto com você! _

Enquanto Itachi pensava em seu futuro cargo, Shizune contava uma história do antigo professor de flauta que voltou para a casa, encharcado, pois os alunos jogaram bexigas d'água. _Céus, onde esses alunos arranjaram bexigas em pleno horário de aula?_

-... coitado. Gostei daquele professor... - finalizou ela tristemente. - Bom, mas agora já passou, não é? Você está aqui e, por enquanto, está muito bem!

_Ah... eu estou começando a gostar muito dessa mulher!_

-Obrigado. Bom, eu preciso ir agora. - Itachi sorriu e cumprimentou a mulher num breve aceno com a cabeça e se retirou por trás do palco, indo em direção à uma saleta que, talvez, futuramente seja sua.

_**Itachi's POV**_

Hum... ótimo começo! Quarta-feira, eu voltarei novamente e vou arrebentar! O que posso falar?

"Toc toc" Ah, fala sério! A Shizune é gente boa e tal... mas, já chega por hoje, né?

-Quem é? - perguntei cansado... claro que vou ouvir "Sou eu, Uchiha. A Shizune." Como resposta. Aff... já ouvi demais essa voizinha irônica hoje...

-Sou eu, professor. A Ino. - respondeu uma voz feminina do lado de fora.

-Ah, claro, entre Ino! - Era só o que me faltava: a maníaca sexual precoce!

Ela entrou. Vendo-a de perto percebi que era uma linda garota: loira, tamanho normal, clara... No momento estava com um top roxo nada discreto com a sua perfeita barriga à mostra. Estava de cabeça baixa por isso não vi a cor de seus olhos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei.

Ao ouvir isso, ela levanta seus olhos e me encara. Percebi que, apesar de seus olhos serem azuis, estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados. Suponho que estava chorando.

-Eu só queria pedir um conselho... - pediu ela com um leve tom de imploração. - Sabe, se vai ser professor de orientação, achei que poderia...

-Claro eu... acho que posso... - respondi, um pouco confuso.

-Um amigo meu, Sasuke, namora com minha melhor amiga. Ou melhor, ex-melhor amiga. Porque depois que ela começou a namorar com ele, passei a odiá-la. Sabe, eu sou apaixonada por ele... Éramos amigos, mas agora que a Sakura esta com ele, nem isso somos. Mesmo assim me preocupo com ele... Hoje o vi batendo daquele jeito no Shika-kun e me deu vontade de tentar pará-lo, mas do jeito que ele não gosta de mim, ia bater em mim também. Chorei muito vendo aquela cena. Meu melhor amigo e meu amado se espancando... Ah, Itachi, quer dizer, professor, me ajuda!

Estava perplexo. A garota que estava na minha frente deveria ter vários amigos e veio direto a mim pedir um conselho. O que digo? O amado dela é meu irmão... Sakura, a sua ex-melhor amiga, é minha amiga e, óbvio, namorada do meu irmão...

-Eu sei que é irmão de Sasuke. Quando éramos amigos ele vivia falando de você... É por esse motivo que também vim aqui. - disse ela como se lesse a minha mente.

-Ok. Vou tentar te ajudar...

Eu ia dizer algumas coisas que não seriam conselhos e sim de pura experiência própria... E quantas já tive! Mas, um barulho de gritos me fez sair da saleta que, talvez, futuramente seja minha, pular do palco e correr para a entrada do salão, que na minha opinião, era de onde vinham os gritos.

-Mas que mer-... - comecei ao olhar a rodinha de alunos rindo e apostando alguma coisa. - ...-da é essa?

Corri até o local e abri um espaço entre os estudantes para ver o que acontecia dentro daquela "rodinha" e fiquei ainda mais espantado do que quando ouvi Ino falar dos sentimentos pelo meu irmão. Pois era o próprio rolando no chão com outro garoto ruivo que não conheço.

-Sasuke! - entrei no meio da briga e puxei meu irmão como da última vez. Olhei o rosto do outro garoto e vi que havia um mínimo corte em sua boca. Ao contrário de Sasuke que tinha vários pontos do rosto sangrando e outros inchados. Puxei-o para longe de todos e voltei para o salão, que agora estava vazio. Sentei-o em uma cadeira e gritei:

-QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? SE CONTINUAR ASSIM, VAI SER EXPULSO!

Ele olhou para mim, deu um sorriso de deboche e respondeu:

-Quem vai ser expulso: eu ou você? Eu! Portanto, o problema é meu! Ah, me deixa em paz! Aquele garoto estava me enchendo já faz um tempão... E PARA DE PEGAR NO MEU PÉ VOCÊ TAMBÉM, **professor**.

Ele fez questão de grifar a última palavra. Se ele pensou que isso ia me incomodar, se enganou.

-Ok, você ganhou. Vamos, já que você disse que os problemas são seus, quero ver você resolver **estes**, sozinho.

Levantei-me e puxei-o pela gola de sua camiseta. Levei-o até a minha futura saleta e sentei-o na cadeira que, antes, estava sentado.

-Volto em um minuto - falei com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-O que você pensa... VOLTA AQUI, ITACHI! - gritou ele assim que fechei a porta da saleta, deixando-o sozinho.

_**Itachi's POV off**_

Passaram-se 7 minutos e Itachi finalmente voltou à saleta. Agora, acompanhado de Shizune e Ino, Sakura, um Shikamaru com diversos hematomas no rosto e Sasori, o ruivo que Sasuke brigara da última vez.

-Que porr...? – começou Sasuke nervoso.

-Shiu Sakê! Você não tem o direito de falar agora. Muito menos palavrões... Você, no máximo pode abrir a boca para pedir perdão à essas pessoas. – interrompeu Itachi.

Sasuke olhou em sua volta em silêncio. Aquilo era totalmente ridículo de se pensar. Não iria pedir perdão... nunca...

-PERDÃO? PARA QUEM? INO? ESSA VACA LOIRA QUE VIVE ME ENCHENDO? - os olhos da loira, ao ouvir as palavras nada gentis do amado, queimaram e duas impertinentes lágrimas rolaram por sua face. - OU PARA O SASORI... QUE É UM VIADO ASSUMIDO? OU ATÉ A SHI...

-CHEGA SASUKE! - pela primeira, primeiríssima vez, Itachi levantara a voz. Estava de pé, em frente a Sasuke, que também estava, encarando o irmão com um certo nervosismo e autoridade ao mesmo tempo. - PODE PARAR COM ISSO! SE VOCÊ NÃO TEM CAPACIDADE DE ASSUMIR OS SEUS ERROS, ENTÃO VAI PAGAR POR ELES!

Todos olharam Itachi, assustados. Pensando no que seria, para ele, "pagar pelos próprios erros".

"Uma boa surra..." - pensou Sasori

"Pedido de expulsão da escola..." - pensou Shizune

"Uma aula de como ser viado" - pensou Shikamaru rindo por dentro.

-...

-...

-...

-O que vai fazer... **Itachi**? - perguntou Sasuke ironicamente.

-Vamos pra casa. - **ordenou **Itachi.

-Isso é uma ordem?

O Uchiha mais velho não respondeu e apenas virou de costas.

-Vamos. - repetiu ele.

-Não, não vou.

Aconteceu tão rápido, quase imperceptivelmente. Itachi virou novamente para o irmão e acertou-o com um toque "nada-agressivo" na testa com apenas dois dedos. E acertou bem em cima de um corte que ainda sangrava.

-Aiiiiii!! - gritou Sasuke colocando uma de suas mãos na testa. Apesar de ter sido um toque "nada-agressivo", acertou o seu corte que já doía muito

Nesse momento, aproveitando que Sasuke estava de olhos fechados, Itachi se aproximou e segurou com uma só mão o cabelo do irmão.

-Não vou te obrigar a nada, Sakê. Se quiser ficar aqui e apanhar mais do Sasori-san... À vontade... Shizune, eu volto na quarta então, tudo bem?

-Sim. Volte uma hora mais cedo. Precisamos conversar. - respondeu ela séria.

-Claro. Bom eu já vou. Até logo todos. - ele se despediu e se retirou da saleta, levando o seu material de baixo do ombro.

Sasuke, naquele momento, como se acordasse de um grande transe, se conscientizou de tudo o que tinha feito e olhou ao seu redor preocupado tentando se recordar do que havia acontecido.

_**Sasuke POV**_

-Você está encrencado, Uchiha Sasuke. Duas brigas e meia na escola. Atitudes totalmente vulgares e agressivas... - começou Shizune lendo um papel azulado em sua prancheta.

-Shizú! Quero dizer... Dona Shizune... - corrigi rapidamente ao ver o nervosismo no rosto dela - Eu preciso falar como o meu bro...ah... irmão, por favor. - pedi (Implorei?).

-O QUE? VOCÊ ACABA DE COMETER AS PIORES VIOLAÇÕES DESSA ESCOLA E... – incrivelmente, ela parou de falar! Mas, foi só por que a **minha **Sakura pediu. Sabem, como ela é presidente do grêmio estudantil, a Shizune a valoriza muito e, quase sempre, faz o que ela pede...

-Tudo bem, Shizune-sama... Deixe-o ir. Dou minha palavra que ele irá "acertar as contas" com a senhora depois... - pediu ela calmamente a Shizune.

Bom, já que estou "liberado", vou até meu irmão logo para "acertar as contas". Virei ás costas para o grupo de pessoas presentes naquela saleta e abri a porta. Porém, quando encostei na maçaneta, Sakura segurou meu pulso, impedindo-me de sair.

-Não faça besteira. - pediu ela entre lágrimas. Bom, me senti um completo idiota. Todas aquelas pessoas me olhando com raiva, desprezo, pena e tristeza. Mas eu não tinha tempo para me acertar com elas. Tinha que falar com Itachi urgentemente. Então, sem palavras, apenas acenei, sorri como retribuição do pedido, e saí.

_**Sasuke POV off**_

Mesmo ironizando toda a situação em frente a todos, Itachi, agora solitário em um dos vazios corredores do colégio Namikaze, se sentia extremamente decepcionado com o irmão. Parecia que um pesado tijolo acabara de cair em sua cabeça. Nunca queria ter visto Sasuke daquele jeito. Ele o amava mais que tudo.

_Droga... Eu vacilei. Não "cuidei" direito do meu irmão. Não cumpri a missão que o velho Fugaku deixou para mim. O que será que aconteceu? Sasuke nunca foi assim. Bom, chato, intrometido, metido, autoritário, intrometido, pirralho e intrometido ele sempre foi e suponho que continuará sendo, mas, agressivo e vulgar? Nunca!_

-Bro! _O que__? Não, não pode ser... Não acredito que mesmo depois de tudo, ele está me chamando de "bro".__ Se bem que, __essa voz delicadamente grossa, com certeza é dele. Se ele veio aqui para arranjar briga, pode vir quente que eu to fervendo! _Cara, eu preciso falar com você...

_Falar? Ele está realmente estranho... Até agora, só faltava subir no palco, tirar a roupa e gritar " I've got the power yeah!" E, minutos depois, pular no pescoço de algum inocente e bater até abrir um grande hematoma na testa do indivíduo._

-Sim? - virou-se Itachi como se nada estivesse acontecido.

-Eu ah...**Droga... o que vou falar? "Ai meu bro do coração, perdoa-me?" Fala sério, ele ta como se nada estivesse acontecido. Parece até que estamos em casa e estou chamando-o para jogar "mortal combat" e ele, está igual a quando vem pedir algo a mim. Itachi, é claro, não é nem um pouco interesseiro... **Eu... sinceramente... não sei o que dizer... – disse Sasuke abaixando a cabeça.

A cena foi congelada. Enquanto Sasuke mantinha um silêncio, cabisbaixo e envergonhado, Itachi abria um "semi-sorriso" ao mesmo tempo irônico e triste de ver o irmão nessa situação.

-Venha aqui, Sakê. – chamou Itachi fazendo um pequeno gesto com a mão.

Sasuke levantou os olhos, empolgado como uma criança que acaba de ver um enorme doce à sua frente e caminhou até o irmão. Quando chegou a frente do mesmo, achando que iam se abraçar, abriu os braços. Porém, o que ganhou em troca não foi um abraço...

-Aiiii! – gritou o Uchiha caçula colocando a mão sobre um corte dolorido na testa onde Itachi acabara de bater. –Qual é o seu problema, Itachi? Eu vim aqui com a "mó" boa vontade e você me dá esse peteleco filho da p...

-Olha a boca, Sakê! Não esqueça que ainda estamos na escola... – interrompeu Itachi rindo.

-Que se foda a escola! Aiii! –Itachi acertara, novamente, um peteleco na testa do irmão, fazendo-o gritar de dor. – Quando é que você vai parar de fazer isso? Não vê que tem um corte imenso na minha testa?

-Ah, é claro! Não tinha notado esse arranhãozinho que o Sasori-san fez em você...

-Arranhãozinho... é porque não está na sua testa!

-Ok, foi mal. Só fiz isso para ver se você ia ficar agressivo novamente...

-O que?

-É... Amm... aquela hora que te dei o peteleco pela primeira vez... Você parecia ter caído na real entende? Achei que ia ser o inverso agora. Ou, sei lá. Talvez com a dor, você também poderia ficar estressado...

-Você é idiota? – **Meu... esse Itachi definitivamente não bate muito bem... Que conclusão mais concreta que ele acabou de chegar...**

-Vamos para a casa agora?

-Acho que não vou ser liberado até tomar umas advertências...

-Tudo bem, cuido disso.

-Quer dizer que... ? – **Quer dizer que ele vai dar uns "catas" lá na Shizú e, com certeza, fazê-la cancelar as minhas advertências...**

-Vai tomar advertências só amanhã! Legal não é?

-Hunf... **Graaaaande diferençaaa. Hoje ou amanhã eu vou me ferrar de qualquer jeito... Esse cara não presta mesmo... **é... ta...

-Achou que eu ia liberar você dessas advertências?

-Eu... ah... achei.

-Pois achou errado. Vamos agora, por favor? Temos muuuuito o que conversar em casa.

-Firmeza. Mas antes...

- Vou jogar uma partida de SPLINTER, é claro!

-Ah não, quero jogar Mortal Combat!

-Beleza. Você joga, e eu conto para a dona Mikoto o que aconteceu hoje...

-Ô Bro, eu tava mó "afins" de ler aquele livro lá sabe? Nem vou jogar vídeo game hoje... Pode ficar à vontade!!

-Ótimo... **Filho da mãe...**

Para selar o momento, Itachi abraça o irmão com o braço esquerdo e finaliza dizendo:

-Você é vacilão demais. Precisa crescer!

-É... – respondeu Sasuke envergonhado.

-Mas pode ficar de boa. Eu sempre vou estar aqui, para o que precisar.

-Valeu bro. E, bom... Desculpa aí por hoje. Fiquei nervoso com aqueles moleques... Principalmente aquele Shikamaru...Ah, mas eu mato aquele desgraçado...

-Ok, ok Sasuke. Chega de estresse por hoje, não é? Já estamos indo para a casa, esquece o que aconteceu hoje. – interrompeu-o Itachi tirando o braço do pescoço do irmão.

-Beleza, já parei. Ah, a propósito, bro...

-Sim? – _Esse "Sim?" me traz boas lembranças... hehe_

-Você deu uma ótima palestra hoje. Parabéns!

-Você gostou?

-Bom... não gosto muito das palestras daqui, mas... HaHaHa... a sua foi, realmente, muito boa mesmo!

-Ôôôô valeu irmãozinho!

-De nada, irmãozão!

E os irmãos Uchiha caminharam, gargalhando, até o final do corredor do colégio em direção à saída.


End file.
